


[Podfic] Praying Won't Change a Thing

by musicanova



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please don't hate us, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicanova/pseuds/musicanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <code>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ciswave">ciswave's</a> <i>Praying Won't Change a Thing</i>, spoken by <a href="http://mbemma.tumblr.com/">Sally O'Bagel</a>.</code>
</p><blockquote>
  <p>Jean's trembling form sunk to the ground before the body of-</p>
  <p>No. He wouldn't accept this.<br/>He refused to believe that Marco was dead.</p>
  <p>Throw evidence to the wind, the decaying body before his eyes just couldn't be him...</p>
  <p>Jean lifted his head to the feeling of a reassuring hand on his shoulder, wishing it to be Marco, but what he turned to find was not quite what he'd hoped for.</p>
  <p>Black hair? Sure. But where were those freckles he'd spent hours counting under the sun? And those weren't the friendly brown eyes he'd gotten lost in so many times, they were -</p>
  <p>Green.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Praying Won't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Praying Won’t Change a Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783116) by [ciswave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciswave/pseuds/ciswave). 



> Everyone say thanks to Sally O'Bagel for 1. creating a beautiful podfic of Raveen's fabulous work, and 2. allowing me to post it on here seeing as she doesn't have an AO3 account.

The death of Mario, and the following tale of Jane and Eden.

* * *

  _ **[CLICK HERE TO DOWNLOAD AND STREAM!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7rd52s576ai64ia/Bagely+bagely+bagely.mp3)**_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to like, host and stuff? So I'm not sure if I did that right. Well.


End file.
